Traditionally, printing and packaging materials such as paper, cardboards and cartons are processed to cut the substrate and/or to score the substrate with folding lines, depending on the printing and packaging material being produced. Thus, a cutting machine, such as for example a die cutter including cutting and scoring blades, is applied to cut and shape the printing and packaging material, whereas the substrate may also be scored with folding lines if the printing and packaging material is to be folded by a user.